


From the Moment

by Castiel_is_my_fallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_is_my_fallenangel/pseuds/Castiel_is_my_fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to write a fic basically about the entire story. Since Castiel met Dean.<br/>I'll add more if you like my writting style</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Moment

Castiel was the chosen one, the one who was to save the righteous man from the grips of hell. He alongside his brothers and sisters fought their way into the darkest corner of hell. Many angels were lost in that battle, the battle that had to take place to save the man. Castiel, angel of Thursday, was a strong soldier of heaven and had fought many battles. Non as painful as this had been. The demons did not just kill the angels, but tortured the ones they captured. Ripping out their wings, slowly draining them of their grace leaving them unable to heal themselves. The demons kept the wings of the angles that they had killed and hung them, like antlers of a deer.Fighting the demons had taken months, and many were lost in the battle. But Castiel had to find the righteous man, the man whose soul shined so brightly in the depths of hell it was like a beacon for Castiel to follow. Finally. there he was, Dean Winchester. His soul was damaged, but it was still the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen. The light that made up his soul was pure and bright. As Castiel gripped onto Dean’s shoulder he used the last ounce of strength he had left to pull him from Hell. “Dean Winchester is saved!” Castiel screamed over and over again his voice hoarse and gravely. 

The only part of the righteous man that remained was his soul, his body had been destroyed from the years of torture that he had sustained. On Earth the battle had lasted a few months, but in Hell the battle had lasted years. Castiel has known about Dean Winchester since the beginning of time. He knows what the Hunter looks like, every freckles place on his body. Nothing had prepared him for the sight he saw after he made the Hunter whole again. Dean’s soul shown in every aspect of him. His body was as perfect as his soul. Every time Castiel looked at the Hunter he is reminded of the soul he saw so clearly in Hell. His green eyes glistening like pools or liquid amber. Remaking the body of the righteous man was not a task for the faint of heart. His physical body had endured tremendous damage after the years of torture. 

Castiel remade the man, the man he was told to save. Ordered to. If this man was so important then why did the angels stand aside and let him be taken to hell? The angel of Thursday had his questions, as to the motives behind some of the orders he was given. His Garrison trusted him, and for centuries he had kept them safe. The battle in Hell took many of their lives. His soldiers, brothers, sisters, his family. Why was it that the will of God allowed angels to die in such a gruesome way? For this he had no answers, just orders to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to follow the Supernatural story line, and add my own twist. This will be a multi chapter story with almost every character in it. If you guys enjoy this i will post more. so please leave me a comment or a like. :3


End file.
